Ezekiel McDaniel
Ezekiel is a Second year at the Gunpla Academy. His experience with battling and family prestige make him widely known as a tough contender. His fights have given him the nickname, "Demon." Description Physical Ezekiel is a rather tall medium build guy. He has a sort of laid back look to his posture. His hair is a light blonde and his eyes are a steely grey. He wears a dark blue gakuran with only one button buttoned up and a yellow undershirt. He wears same color pants and a pair black Converse. On his head he wears a set of large headphones with the Celestial Being insignia on the side. Personality Ezekiel is like his posture a laid back kind of guy. He always has his hands in his pockets. When he is not battling you can see him in the foyer drinking Dr.Pepper listening to music on his headphones that he keeps on. Some people think that he is cocky other know he is. But when push comes to shove he is an overall nice guy. Though he can be quite dense at times. When asked why he doesn't have any friends he always just replies "I found some friends teach. Good friends at that." Friends and Acquaintances Silver, Battle Shippers, First year. Real name is Andrea. She has helped Ezekiel through a variety of situations, including one where his entire gunpla career was on the line. He has grown fond of her and regarded her as an older sister and has started to call her such. Gunpla: Jesta Argent Vulpes Aria, Dominari Hall, First year. An energetic American. To Ezekiel she is seems like she is from a small town. She doesn't have an accent so he can't quite place what part of America she is from. Gunpla: No information Alex, Meijin Mark Hall, Second year. High pride in his hall. Enjoys seeing other peoples Gunpla. Sharp mind. Gunpla: Assault Quel Johann, Ultimate Form Hall, Senior. Also American accent makes him sound a bit southern. Johann has a high sense of pride, sort of a showboat. Enjoys transformable MS. Gunpla: Delta Plus Cobalt Lufia , Battle Shipper, First year. Upbeat, often tries to help other people. Loyal companion and is one of Ezekiel's closest friends. He feels a sense of debt or guilt towards her and will always help her if she wants it. Million, Meijin Mark Hall, Senior. Very sharp mind. Easily saw the Exia's burst system. Can be found most of the time in the Academy's workshop. Favorite phrase is the motto of the Meijin Mark Hall *"Perfection Breeds Victory"* Gunpla: No information Sasha, Non student. Works at the ZBW. Surprisingly ordinary Theo Battle Shippers, First year. First impressions of Theo hit Ezekiel as unmotivated. However there is no doubt in Ezekiel's mind that Theo knows what he is doing. However someone with no motivation won't make it very far.. Nationality Ezekiel is from Calgary Alberta, Canada. As such whenever he goes to other places he is always caught up in seeing all the scenery. Affiliation Rank: 23rd in the Gunpla Academy Dominari Hall: Statistics W: 30 D: 3 L: 29 Kills: 30 D: 26 Gunpla Ezekiel's first Gunpla is the EZMC-0001 Exia Crossbone This black and white Exia variant has served him well so far at the Academy. It was the gunpla Ezekiel used to enter the Gunpla Academy. Even though it is two years old Ezekiel keeps it in top form, always replacing parts when he feels they have become to worn. His second Gunpla is one that he saves for special occasions. It is the EZMC-0003 Bastion Gundam This special Gunpla has an overall standard armament. However it has two systems that separates it from a normal custom. The first being the Clear Fossil Engine (CFE) which increases the speed of the Gundam along with creating a trail of hard light. This hard light is used as the Gundams primary melee weapons and its shields as well. Secondly is the Phantom system. This system makes the Gundam change is physical appearance. Its shoulders, wrist guards, and ankle guards all shift and slide to reveal a neon-red inner frame. Its face plate is replaced by a smoother version. These frame acts as generators for the Phantom system which renders the Gundam invisible. Ezekiel's main Gunpla is the EZMC-0004 Echo Gundam. This custom black and white Nu Gundam boasts increased performance than the Bastion but with less of the flare. The only real weapons on this Gunpla are the three elemental combat knives it has, two in the side skirts and one on its chest. It mainly relies on Ezekiel's boxing skills to out match its opponents at close range. The Echo was created when Ezekiel and his Bastion lost to the third strongest student in the school, Sofia and her Archfiend Gundam. Though not much is known about the Echo, it has been outfitted with custom armor, reinforced plastic and a custom inner frame. Many ask why Ezekiel doesn't use the funnels from the Nu and he always responds with "They are hard to use." Battles Scorcher Training Day The Challenge is Set! But Four's a crowd. The Knight of Sunflowers The Fang battles the Demon A Maiden's Heart Midnight Demon Hunter The Demon's Six Problems A Family's Flame An Unexpected Team Category:Characters